


I Could Get Used to This

by Thanatopsiturvy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Inexperience, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Quill Deflects With Comedy, Sad bois, Thor likes to cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy/pseuds/Thanatopsiturvy
Summary: “You stole that.”He didn’t turn around - he could see Thor standing just behind him in the glass, arms crossed.“I’m just saving you from yourself,” Quill shot back, twirling the neck of the bottle between his fingertips.-In which Quill and Thor establish a tentative friendship that becomes just a little bit more than they bargained for.





	I Could Get Used to This

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeyyyy..... 
> 
> This is my fist time writing for the MCU, but honestly this pairing has been haunting me since Infinity War. So imagine my glee at the end of Endgame.  
> I'm not gonna pretend to be particularly knowledgable about the universe, and my editing was a bit rushed because I wanted to get back to other projects, but this story was sitting in the back of my head demanding to be let out. And pretty much just an excuse to write some shameless up smut. 
> 
> So enjoy! (◕‿◕✿)

Space never became less terrifying. 

 

It was during the quiet moments, when the rest of his companions were asleep or preoccupied, that Quill felt the crushing loneliness that accompanied space travel. It seemed to double, almost triple in size after defeating Thanos on earth, creating a yawning void in his chest that no amount of laughter or music or drink could fill. This is where he currently found himself, during one of those nights, or days, or… whatever. He took a long pull from the beer bottle in his hand, almost obstinately. He had lifted it from Thor’s stash, both eager for a buzz and to just get under the god’s skin. 

 

They’d been traveling for several weeks now - responding to distress signals, helping in little ways, each trying to re-establish their own significance in a galaxy that seemed to be barely holding itself together at the seams. Quill caught his own reflection in the glass of the ship’s window - he looked haggard,  _ older. _ He took another swig of the beer, tipping it back completely, draining the last drops. 

 

“You stole that.”  

 

He didn’t turn around - he could see Thor standing just behind him in the glass, arms crossed.

“I’m just saving you from yourself,” Quill shot back, twirling the neck of the bottle between his fingertips. “Unless you were planning on finishing those five cases all on your own before we reached the next outpost.” To his surprise, Thor sat down across from him, scrunching his legs up and looking very much like a child. He held two beers in one hand, clearly prepared to share. Quill felt a little guilty, but only slightly. Thor cracked one open with his massive hand, extending it to Quill. He took it numbly, almost reflexively, setting down his empty bottle. Thor opened the second one, just as easily, extending the neck to clink amicably against Quill’s bottle. 

 

Thor didn’t offer a cheers, and Peter didn’t feel like trying to fill the gap, so they drank in silence, each staring out into the vast sea of stars that seemed to stretch endlessly before them. 

“You’re from Earth originally, yes?” Thor asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Peter gave him a sidelong glance. 

“Who wants to know?” he responded, unnecessarily hostile.  

Thor blinked. “Um… me?” He forgot that sometimes sarcasm didn’t translate.

Peter sighed. “Yeah, my mom was a human. My dad was a… planet,” he mumbled, hastily taking another sip of beer. 

“A planet,” Thor repeated with a surprised chuckled. 

“Yeah, I’d appreciate if you kept any and all ‘your mom’ jokes to yourself, thanks.” 

“I am not aware of such jokes,” Thor insisted. He was smiling. Quill hated that he liked that smile - that he wanted to see more of it. 

“I don’t really remember Earth super well, though,” Peter added before bringing the bottle to his lips again. He felt Thor’s eyes on him as he swallowed. “I was just a child.”

“You still are,” Thor chuckled, and Peter could tell he was trying to bait him. He smiled thinly, mockingly.

“Yeah, well, takes one to know one,” he shot back lamely. The comment got Thor to laugh, though, leaving Quill with a warm, bubbling feeling in his chest. 

 

It wasn’t intentional, but that was the first moment when he decided he wanted to make Thor smile as much as he could. He began to slowly shape his jokes and wisecracks to Thor’s sense of humor. The Asgardian was blunt, and often oblivious to satire, though not nearly as bad as Drax. Peter took any chance he could to crack a joke aimed at Thor, or at least loud enough for the man to hear, even if nobody else did. 

 

They finally made it to a reasonable outpost - a scrawny little excuse for a space station orbiting a polluted, overcrowded planet somewhere on the edge of the Andromeda system. Quill took it upon himself to be in charge of restocking supplies, getting up and stretching languidly after they had docked. 

“Don’t go wandering off and getting all distracted,” Rocket chastised preemptively as Peter made his way to the bay door. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved his hand dismissively. 

“And be back here by oh five thirty or so help me…”

“Don’t get your fur in a twist,” he called over his shoulder, opening to door and taking a deep breath. The space station smelled stale and bustled with people moving in waves, undulating and pushing off of each other. Peter felt a firm, heavy hand come down onto this shoulder.

“Where are we going?” Thor asked with an enthusiastic smile. Quill shrugged out from beneath his hand.    
“ _ I’m _ going to restock on supplies,” he clarified pointedly. 

“Splendid!” Thor exclaimed. “Let’s go, then.” 

 

Reluctantly, Peter let Thor follow him through the crowded outpost. They bought rations and necessary supplies, as well as a few unnecessary luxuries. Thor became inexplicably fascinated with a small stuffed snake, simply repeating over and over that he loved snakes, attempting to pantomime it into reality. Peter pushed the damn thing away from his neck in frustration as Thor, once again, tried to pretend it was ‘smelling’ him. 

“Will you cut it out?” he finally snapped, handing over the units to the cashier for their various supplied. Thor pouted momentarily before hefting the bulk of their purchases under one arm, draping the stuffed snake around his neck. 

 

The God of Thunder was still physically soft around the edges, something that made Quill feel marginally better about his own body, but the man was stronger than Peter could ever hope to be. He watched with a mixture of jealousy and awe as Thor easily carried their supplies back to the ship one-handed. He felt his eyes trail down to Thor’s ass, watching distractedly as it swayed when he walked. Snapping back to reality, Quill shook his head vigorously, even going so far as to smack himself across the cheek. His face burned hot long after they had boarded the ship and departed from the port. Groot eyed him suspiciously for the first half hour. 

“I am Groot?” he asked finally. 

“I’m fine, and I’d thank you to mind your own business,” Quill snapped, unbuckling his seat belt as soon as the ship stabilized. Groot returned to his video game with a slightly sour face. 

 

-

 

Peter wasn’t quite sure when it happened, or how it took root, but he and Thor established a slightly predictable ritual. They would meet at the same spot as the first night, looking out through the large bay window, across the vastness of space, and share a beer. Or two. Or three. Eventually their conversations became less semi-hostile, joking banter and more friendly, curious, sometimes even prying. From what Peter could tell, Thor actually  _ did _ want to learn more about him, and not just to use the information against him somehow. And he learned more about Thor - about his childhood, his mother and father, even his brother, a topic which always managed to leave Thor in a somber mood and excusing himself early. Peter learned not to bring up Loki. 

 

“So Asgard is just… a colony on Earth now?” Peter asked one night, knocking back his second beer. Thor made a disgruntled sound.    
“Well I certainly wouldn’t call them a  _ colony _ ,” he argued gruffly. “They’re doing their best to adapt to the circumstances presented to them.”

“Do they all have superhuman strength and…six packs?” Peter pressed, giving Thor an appraising look. 

The man scoffed. “Of course not.” He slapped his own gut with a self-deprecating laugh. “But neither do I.”

“Yeah, but you’re still stupid strong, even if you’ve got a bit of a beer belly,” Peter tried, feeling his ears grow hot. Thor laughed lowly, a deep rumbling sound, but with a tinge of bitterness. 

“I am a disgrace,” he said. It was so matter-of-fact that Peter couldn’t help recoiling at the claim, face scrunching up in confusion.

“And how the hell do you figure that?” he argued. “You helped save the damn universe. Nothing disgraceful about that.” 

Thor shrugged, far too casual a motion for a living god. “I could have prevented it all. I could have stopped Thanos from the start. I allowed my hubris to cloud my judgement.”

“Dude, you know I don’t like big words,” Peter groaned, at least prompting a laugh from the man across from him. Thor didn’t clarify, but simply leaned back, downing the rest of his beer and reaching for another. They drank in silence for a long moment.

 

“I enjoy your company,” Thor confessed finally. “You make me laugh.” Peter could tell he was drunk at this point. He shifted awkwardly where he sat, looking out the bay window into the yawning darkness of space. 

“Yeah, well… you’re not half bad to be around,” he admitted, wishing he had something better to say. Thor smiled at him in that infuriatingly goofy way that made Peter’s chest feel too tight around his heart, and extended his beer bottle for a cheers. Peter sighed, reaching out to clink their bottles necks together, almost reluctantly, quickly turning to look out the window again. 

 

When the time came to say goodnight, Thor followed him through the ship, even up and down ladders, rambling almost nonsensically about life on Asgard. When Peter reached his sleeping quarters he turned around, smiling thinly. 

“Well, this is my stop,” he said, gesturing at the cramped room. Thor was staring at him, eyes unfocused and wavering in that specific way a drunk man’s always seem to do. Without warning, he tipped forward, grabbing Quill by the shoulders and smashing their lips together. Peter made a surprised noise, pressing his hands against Thor’s chest reflexively. He felt his back hit the cabin wall behind him, suddenly trapped between the cold metal of the ship and the hot, insistent body in front of him. Thor’s leg slotted between his thighs and Peter hated himself for the moan that escaped his mouth, exhaling loudly through his nose as Thor assaulted his lips. The man tasted like beer, his breath sour and slightly foul, but that didn’t stop the weakness Peter felt behind his knees as Thor curled his tongue into his mouth just right. 

 

“Stop…” Peter finally managed to gasp, pushing Thor away and leaving just enough room to speak. Thor’s mouth still hovered closely, hot breath against his lips and chin. The man positively radiated heat, musk rolling off him in waves. 

“You want this,” Thor declared, and God, Peter did.

“Yeah, but can you just  _ give me a second _ ?” He didn’t like how shrill he sounded. Breathing heavily, Peter wiped away some sweat that had begun to bead along his hairline. He glanced around Thor’s massive shoulders before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and hauling him into his cabin, closing the door behind them. Thor was grinning like an idiot, swaying slightly on his feet. As soon as Peter gave him a chance, he swooped back in for another knee-buckling kiss. Peter tangled his hands into Thor’s long hair, mostly just trying to hang on. 

 

Thor kissed with a single-minded focus unlike anything Peter had ever experienced, as if he were the only thing in the universe Thor had ever thought about doing this to. Peter groaned, pushing back hard, trying to regain some power, fisting Thor’s hair too tightly. He ground his hips upwards, realizing a little too late that he might also be a little drunk. Thor’s massive hands snaked down Peter’s back, grabbing his ass, and pulling their hips closer together. Peter nearly whimpered at the crushing friction, feeling the very real,  _ very hard _ outline of Thor’s cock pressing into his lower stomach.

“What are we doing again?” he gasped against Thor’s mouth. 

“I believe this is known as ‘making out’,” Thor offered, trailing wet, sloppy kisses across Peter’s jaw and down the column of his neck.

“Right, yeah.” Peter gulped, letting his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud. “And what’s the endgame here?” Thor was continuing to work his way across Peter’s neck, massive hands kneading his ass. 

“I would like to have sex with you,” he breathed, and Peter felt panic rip through his body like a lightning strike. He laughed nervously, pushing tentatively at Thor’s shoulders, putting a bit of space between them. Thor looked confused, if not slightly pouty. 

“That’s… um.” Peter fumbled for words. “I appreciate your... honesty. I do. But, and not to put a dampener on the mood… but I don’t usually  _ do _ things with guys? So I’m a little out of my element here.”

 

Thor nodded, eyes still a little unfocused. He put more space between them, though, which Peter was thankful for. 

“That is perfectly alright,” Thor acknowledged. “I am more than happy to receive anal penetration if that is your preference.” 

 

Peter almost yelled.                 

 

“How… how are you gonna just  _ say _ something like that!?” Peter sputtered, getting angrier by the second as Thor just laughed at him. 

“Did I misunderstand you? Would you prefer...?”

“Okay, I’m gonna stop you there,” Peter interrupted, holding up his hand. He shifted awkwardly, looking around his room. Did he even have condoms? Or lube? Yes, the answer was yes; he most certainly did. He rubbed his eyes in frustration.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” Peter double checked, finally glancing up to look Thor in the eyes. He was met with a steely gaze, one blue eye, one golden. 

“I am.” Thor nodded. “I have been thinking about it.” Peter wasn’t sure if he actually liked how honest the Asgardian was being. He was nodding along, though, albeit a bit more frantically. He licked his lips repeatedly, his mouth feeling as though he has just chewed sand. 

“Ok… alright. Alright…. Ok,” he continued to nod, eyes darting around his cabin. “Um, just tell me what you want me to do, then.” 

 

Thor grinned, dropping to his knees almost immediately and beginning to unbuckle Peter’s pants. 

“Whoa, ah… alright!” Peter was laughing, and it was a relief even to his own ears. Thor palmed his erection through his pants, drawing a hiss from Peter’s lips. 

“You’re… pretty enthusiastic, aren’t you?” He grunted as his pants were roughly pulled down, his erection bobbing free. 

“Glorious,” was Thor’s only response before he grabbed Peter’s length at the base and nearly swallowed him to the hilt. 

“Holy fuck! Hnng…!” Peter dug his fingers into Thor’s scalp, doubling over as he received one of the most aggressive blowjobs he’d ever experienced in his life. He grunted, squeezing his eyes shut, exhaling loudly as he attempted to register exactly what was happening. Thor moved like a force of nature. His mouth was hot and slick and wild and Peter couldn’t help when his hips bucked forward, seeking more, trying to go deeper. It had been just long enough since the last time he got laid that he was dangerously close to blowing his load right then and here. 

“H-hey…  _ fuck _ . You’re gonna have to slow down… if you… want…  _ hnng _ …” Peter lost his train of thought as Thor obscenely popped his mouth off the head of his cock, licking his swollen lips and gazing upwards. 

“Do you not know how to hold yourself on the edge?” Thor asked, a small, shameless smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Peter was having a hard time thinking straight. He ran a hand through his own hair, trying to collect his thoughts.

“It’s, uh, just been a while, okay? If you really want me to… y’know...”

“Penetrate me,” Thor supplied, and Peter shushed him for some reason.

“Yes, that! If you want that then you’re gonna have to dial it back on the head.” This was surreal. Thor made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat, one hand still wrapped firmly around the base of Peter’s dick. 

“I shall do my best,” he agreed at last, leaning forward and  _ very slowly _ swallowing Peter’s entire length.

 

Peter wasn’t sure if this was better or worse. His eyes fell closed, head hitting the wall behind him as a long groan was pulled from his throat. One thing was for certain - Thor was a fucking  _ champ _ at giving head. Peter snaked his fingers through that long golden hair, pulling ever so slightly. Thor moaned around his dick, a deep, rolling bass note, and that was very possibly one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced. 

“Yeah, that’s good…” Peter whispered hoarsely, opening his eyes to watch. Thor’s were closed in concentration, the hand not assisting his mouth currently working into his own pants. Peter watching with an odd, detached sort of feeling as Thor pulled his erection out and began to fist it lazily, in time with the rhythm he’d set for Peter’s cock. 

“That’s hot,” Peter panted, unsure as to why he was talking. “You’re so fucking hot, you know that? You look good with a cock in your mouth, too.” He was doing the dirty talk thing, which meant he was past the point of no return. Thor hummed appreciatively, opening his eyes to look up, and wasn’t that a sight? Peter trailed a hand down to push some of the extra hair out of Thor’s face, pulling it back into a ponytail before winding it around his fist.

“You know it, don’t you? You could make me cum with just your mouth…” 

 

Thor pulled off of him with a slick pop, growling lowly as he practically clawed his way up the front of Peter’s body towards his mouth. Their erections bumped together, sending a jolt through Peter’s body and making him moan. Thor swallowed his cry, curving his tongue into Peter’s mouth greedily and grabbing him around the waist to pull him backwards towards the small bed behind him.Thor’s knees hit the side of the bed and he sat, pulling Peter down onto his lap, still dominating his mouth. It was all teeth and tongue and frantic rush. 

“Do you have oil?” Thor rasped against his lips. Peter’s mind was elsewhere.

“Oil?” he repeated, hands trailing aimlessly across Thor’s shoulders and up his neck and down his arms. 

“Lubricant?” Thor tried again, nipping along Peter’s jawline.  _ Oh, right _ . He had almost forgotten that was what came next. 

“Uh, just a second.” He stumbled backwards off of Thor’s lap, pants still around his ankles. He fumbled gracelessly, trying to get them off over his shoes. 

“Fuck!” he yelped as he stumbled head-first into the opposite wall, catching himself just in time before he completely tipped over. Thor was laughing quietly.

“Shut up,” Peter growled, viciously pulling his boots off and stepping out of his pants before pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it to the side. Thor pulled his own shoes and pants off, but worried the hem of his shirt for a moment, as if debating. Peter was already digging through the top drawer of his chest. 

“What’s up?” he asked as his fingers found the small plastic bottle and a few condoms. 

“I am fat,” Thor sighed, patting his stomach with a frown. 

“So? You’re still hot,” Peter countered, setting the lube down by the bed and grabbing the bottom of Thor’s shirt, yanking it up and over his head impatiently. Thor smiled drunkenly at him, reaching up to grab the back of Peter’s neck and pull him down for another kiss. Peter kissed back fiercely, afraid of losing his resolve. 

“How do you wanna do this?” he asked in what he hoped was a seductive manner. Thor traced his fingers across Peter’s jawline, humming thoughtfully.    
“I believe I’d like to be on my hands and knees,” he said after a moment’s pause. 

“Fuck…” Peter breathed against his mouth. Everything about this encounter was getting hotter by the second. “Okay, yeah, I can work with that. Do you need me to…. Y’know, get you ready?”

Thor shook his head. “Just go slowly. I can take it.”

_ “Fuck _ …” he repeated, and meant it. He tore open the condom wrapper and began to roll it onto his dick. Thor was situating himself on the small bed, turning his ass towards Peter and waiting patiently. Peter squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his dick, fisting it enthusiastically before reaching forward and wiping the excess along the cleft of Thor’s ass, across his entrance. 

“Fuck…” Peter said for a third time, unable to help himself as he pressed the pad of his thumb against that tight pucker. Thor groaned appreciatively. 

“Please,” he huffed, pressing back against Peter’s thumb. Peter licked his lips again, one hand grabbing onto Thor’s hip as he lined himself up. When he began to press forward, his first thought was  _ this isn’t going to fit  _ \- Thor seemed impossibly tight and unyielding. But then slowly, bit by agonizing bit, he began to open up. Peter was breathing heavily through his nose, watching intensely as just the head of his cock finally disappeared into Thor’s ass. The Asgardian was panting, fists gripping the sheets, back muscles taut, thighs quivering. 

 

After several more excruciatingly slow minutes of pressing forward, Peter was finally completely inside. He let out a long groan of relief, sliding a hand along Thor’s back, across his shoulder. 

“You doing okay down there?” he asked shakily. Thor nodded a few times, letting his head hang low. 

“Yes,” he rasped, moving his hips slightly to begin a rocking rhythm. Peter cursed again, grabbing the lube and adding more until it was beginning to trail down the back of Thor’s balls. Almost brutally, he grabbed onto Thor’s hips and began to began thrust, snapping his hips forward and punching a soft grunt out of the man. 

_ “Yes,” _ Thor all but growled, pushing back against Peter hard. The connection of their hips smacked loudly in the quiet of the room, their communication devolving into grunts and groans. Peter couldn’t help himself and, once again, reached up to grab a fistful of Thor’s hair, wrenching the man’s head back. Thor let out a low, ragged sound, halfway between a whisper and a roar, doubling his efforts to slam his ass back against Peter, nearly bucking him off. 

“You’re so fucking good… so fucking hot…” Peter was rambling dirty nonsense as his eyes slid closed and his hips drove forward at a brutal pace. “You like my cock in your ass? You like me fucking your ass?” Thor was becoming noisier, responding to Peter’s dirty talk with punctuated cries and growls and breathy exclamations. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll wake this whole damn ship up,” Peter groaned, releasing Thor’s hair to hook both his hand into the crook of the man’s hips, pulling him back hard as he thrust forward. Thor cried out in earnest, and for a moment Peter really did stop to wonder if they were being too loud. 

“I’m close,” Thor panted, and then Peter decided he didn’t care how loud they were being. He drove forward, increasing in speed. 

“Yeah? You gonna cum for me? Cum just from having my cock in your ass?” His dirty talk was getting out of hand, but it was also making him impossibly harder. He groaned shamelessly, slamming his hips into the back of Thor’s thighs. Condoms always made it a little difficult for him to finish, but for once he was thankful - it gave him a bit more endurance than he would have otherwise had. Even through the muted rubber Peter was just barely hanging on. Thor let out something akin to a whimper, one hand disappearing beneath him to tug at his neglected dick. 

 

It took barely any time. Peter saw Thor’s elbow jerk wildly as he jacked himself only a few times before the man was cumming hard onto the mattress, bellowing and clenching down tightly around Peter’s cock. Thor turned his head to the side, pressing his chest down onto the bed, and Peter got a good look at the blissed out expression on his face. That, apparently, was what really did it for him. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ …” His hips stuttered to a halt momentarily as he felt the roiling pulse of his climax push through his dick. He groaned loudly, slowly pumping himself to completion as he came. 

 

Thor was panting heavily, still face down, ass up on the bed with one hand still wrapped around his length. Peter pulled out slowly, his breathing also labored and ragged. He carefully removed the condom, wincing at the slight pain where it had gripped the base of his dick just a bit too tightly. He tied it off and threw it away, grabbing an old towel before turning back to Thor. 

“You okay?” he asked when Thor still didn’t move. 

“Yes…” he breathed, slowly pushing back up onto his hands and knees. “I made a mess.”

Peter laughed, a somewhat hysterical sound. “Yeah, s’why I grabbed this.” He handed Thor the towel. 

“Thank you,” he turned to look at Peter and  _ uh oh _ … There was some kind of emotion playing just behind Thor’s eyes that Peter couldn’t quite place, but it definitely wasn’t good. Thor took the towel and Peter quickly turned away, hunting for a clean pair of boxers. When he turned around, Thor was sitting on the edge of the bed, brow creased, looking lost in thought. 

“You, uh....” Peter swallowed. “You want another beer?” 

Thor looked up. “Yes.” 

 

Peter nearly dashed out of his cabin, skittering through the ship in just his boxers. He took a moment in the kitchen to really let the weight of what had just happened sink in, leaning against the center island and letting his head hang between his shoulders. The hum of the ship was a calming, low drone around him - everything still seemed to be quiet.  

“God damn it…” he murmured to himself as he grabbed two beers from the cooler and slowly made his way back to his room. Thor hadn’t really moved, or put clothes on for that matter. Peter tossed him the can, which he caught without really looking, opening it like it was second nature.      

 

“So…” Peter drummed his fingers against his beer can, opening it and taking a tentative sip. “Penny for your thoughts?” Thor took a long, gulping drink of his beer, finishing it completely. He crushed the can in one hand and wiped his mouth on the back of his arm. Wordlessly, he took Peter’s can out of his hand and sat it on the floor, before wrapping the man up in his arms and pulling him back onto the bed.

“Oh, o...kay…” Peter laughed nervously, allowing himself to be pulled against a still very naked Thor. He should have known the dude would be a post-coitus-cuddler. Thor tucked him against his broad chest, squeezing him tightly as he pressed his lips against Peter’s temples. Hesitantly, Peter stretched an arm around Thor, resting across his soft stomach and gripping his side. He felt Thor’s hot breath across his hair. Peter did not like that they weren’t talking. This was verging on too intimate. He felt rigid and unnatural tucked against Thor’s side - and somewhat trapped. 

“Talk to me, buddy,” he tried, knocking on Thor’s chest like a door. Thor exhaled - a long, sad sound.

“I apologize. I did not intend…” He paused, pulling Peter against him even tighter. “I became lost in my own musings. I did not intend for this to happen.” Peter felt panicked for a moment when he thought Thor meant he didn’t intend for the  _ sex _ to happen, but quickly realized he probably just meant getting all sad.

“Happens to the best of us,” Peter offered with a shrug, snaking his arm back around Thor’s torso and resting his head against the man’s shoulder. 

“I enjoyed this,” he rumbled, and Peter felt Thor’s massive mit of a hand card through his hair. 

“Glad to hear it. I thought maybe I hadn’t lived up to your expectations there for a moment,” Peter chuckled, aiming to lighten the atmosphere. Thor laughed a little, low and rumbling. 

“You did a fine job,” he agreed, and Peter hated how much he liked the complement. “You talk more than I’m accustomed to, but it was… desirable.” The way Thor said ‘desirable’ was with the same inflection that Peter would use to say ‘fucking hot’, and, God help him, his dick twitched.

“Well, that’s good. Because sometimes I  _ really _ can’t help it. Most of the time I don’t even know what I’m saying until I’ve already said it.” Thor chuckled earnestly this time, curling around and guiding Peter’s face to his, kissing him deeply. 

 

In the back of Peter’s mind, a small voice was chanting _too close, too much._ He ignored it, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Thor’s sweat-damp hair. They turned towards each other, slotting their legs together, pressing closer. Thor tasted like the beer he had just chugged as well as something else - something sweet and musky, like mead and incense. _Asgard_ , Peter thought distantly. _Thor misses it_. He untangled one of his hands to run it down Thor’s back, tracing patterns with the edge of his fingernails. _Too close, too much_ , the voice insisted, but Thor was humming into his mouth, one hand trailing up to caress Peter’s face. He pulled back and they both opened their eyes, taking the other in. _Too much_. 

 

Peter bumped their foreheads together, closing his eyes.  _ Just two sad orphans drifting through space _ , he thought distantly, making himself laugh. 

“What is amusing to you?” Thor rumbled, stroking a thumb across Peter’s cheek. 

“Oh, you know… life,” he chuckled. “I’m just glad to be living again, I guess.” Thor hummed thoughtfully. 

“I am glad you’re living again, too,” he confessed, and it did feel slightly like a confession.

“Hey thanks, that’s real nice of you to say,” Peter teased. Thor pulled back just enough to smile at him before tucking Peter’s head beneath his chin. Thor was an absolute furnace, and Peter knew he’d be too hot if they slept like this, but he didn’t move. He just continued to draw lazy patterns on Thor’s back, trying not to panic, trying not to overthink, trying not to let his mind wander to dark places. He took a deep breath.

 

“I guess I could get used to this,” he sighed. 

 

He felt Thor smile.                 

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of soft bois. (◡‿◡✿)  
> As much as I'd love to explore their hang-ups and motives even more, I kind of reigned myself in on this one. Who knows if I'll return to this pair! But they sure are lovely. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos appreciated - I thrive off validation.


End file.
